Five nights at Essie's
by Spartan036
Summary: AU. Its been years since the bite of 87 and now the Jaeger corporation decided to buy the remnants and rebuild the franchise internationally in different spinoff restaurants. Tatsumi is a rookie worker for Essie's pizza place...and what he's about to discover is that something has been passed down.
1. Is this where you want to be?

Japan. 

Essie's pizza place is closed at the moment after a private birthday party which was thrown. You see a similarity right? Well you see, after the bite of 87, the Fazbears franchise was going down the toilet with the last one to close next year. Fortunately, a corporation known as Jaeger bought the remnants of the old franchise and rebuilt it from scratch, all animatronics were installed with up to date security programming but still the kept the joy inside them. Of course they still kept the old ones like Bonnie, Chica and Freddy but there region exclusives. As for the Japan branch, there's Essie the rabbit, Chelsea the fox, Lubbock the puppet, Leone the lion, and many more to come. Walking towards the store is day guard Mine and new worker Tatsumi, the two are high school friends and ever since summer vacation started, Tatsumi needed a job. So Mine, the typical best friend she is, offered her position as the night guard while she's day. Mine pulls out the keys and opens the door.

"Okay then, its a pleasure working with you Tatsumi. Lets go to the party hall. Though you know where it is already as we've been here when were kids." Mine said while walking towards the party hall. Of course the place is organized to prepare for incoming guests and arrivals. The tables are set horizontally while the party hats are on the tables.

"This place hasn't changed at all..." Tatsumi whistled at the sight. On the stage is a pair of instruments which include a guitar and drums alongside a microphone. He remembered the main the singers. The Jaeger corporation decided to make the animatronics human after taking influence from Fazbear's balloon boy but added animal features to them like for example, Essie has rabbit ears while Leone has lion ears and Chelsea has fox ears and tail excepted for Lubbock who is human.

"Yep, the children love this place a lot. Also the animatronics seem to like to walk here to keep there gears from rusting. Don't know if the programmers decided to designate there location her though but they sometimes walk in the halls." Mine observed.

"Say, didn't Ieyasu write Mine loves Tatsumi on Essie's boobs?" The boy mischievously asks Mine causing her to blush wildly.

"S-Shut up, Idiot...now lets go to the animatronic room." The two head to the animatronic room where, obviously, the animatronics are kept in. They enter the room. There's only one light on the ceiling and some parts are seen on the tables. It appears a new one is being made called Kurome the wolf evidenced by the head with an endoskeleton exposed though half of its covered and having long hair and wolf ears. She appears to belong to the body with a black school-girl like outfit.

"I always wanted to go to this place...now I regret it. Its creepy..." Tatsumi looked at the incomplete Kurome.

"Yep. Behind the scenes. Anyway, your room is nearby." Mine and Tatsumi walk to the room where the worker observes the cameras. Its desk with a laptop and an electric fan alongside a music box. There's drawings posted on the wall.

"And here's where you'll work. You have a laptop and automatic doors to ward off any intruders though the power is limited." Mine introduced.

"Got it...but what's with the music box?" Tatsumi asks.

"Its to keep the animatronics from acting up, they say you here Leone singing to it but I never heard her sing in the night before." She replied.

"So, your good?" Mine asks Tatsumi.

"Yep! You count on me!" He replied while Mine leaves for the night as she is the day guard. She turns around to Tatsumi who smiles, Mine smiles in response to him and pulls up her hood with her face turning into sorrow with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi..." Mine tearfully apologized then wipes away her tears. Tatsumi puts on his night guard hat and activates his laptop as he looks at the animatronics.

"I guess its just you and I for tonight." Tatsumi goes to his room as Mine will tell him what to do in his first night. He spots Leone, out of all the animatronics, she seems to have a sad look on her for some reason. The guard sits comfortably on his seat while reading his magazine.

Meanwhile in the animatronic room is Essie's eyes glow blue as she looks up to the camera smiling. Lubbock's eyes glow green as he is inside some kind of present box and smiles too alongside Chelsea's who's eyes are red now. They all look at the camera while smiling except for Leone who eyes are glowing yellow but a tear comes out of it.

"_Its been so long since I seen my son..." _A voice similar to Leone sang causing Tatsumi to be caught by surprise and checks the cameras but the animatronics are still there.


	2. What's to come

_There are so many questions. I know. I know. Where did I come from? Where am I hiding? Who am I? Well something's are...better left unspoken. I can however tell you that I caused every horrifying thing that has happened here. There was a time where things...were so simple! My victims were all carefully selected and beautifully executed. That was until those rusty buckets of bolts actually tried to save the children. I told those animatronics that they could never save them that stupid little puppet Lubbock is some kind of supernaturally possessed doll and its controlling them or maybe there doing it by there own. I couldn't have known that happened, he could've been my first victim who's now seeking revenge. That's nuts...anyways, they ended up knocking me out briefly. The stupid things stuffed the unconscious kids in mechanical suits where they died painfully. Anyways, I got away from them and now here I am hiding in this God forsaken place even with Lubbock probably leading the charge  
>-<em>The purple girl.


	3. First night

Intro opening.

*Insert the five nights at Freddy's song*

Laughing is heard as Esdeath, Chelsea, Lubbock, Leone are standing still. Beside them is a few unknown animatronics and one missing her upper part of her face though she wears a green uniform and has puppy ears. Esdeath opens her eyes and opens her mouth.

_We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite-_

Syura the weasel activates with half of his face destroyed revealing the endoskeleton as he smiles.

_Newcomers to play with us._

Leone sadly looks at you.

_For many years we've been all alone._

Lubbock the puppet appears out of his box.

_We're forced stand still and play the same song since that day._

Kurome the wolf picks up her head.

_Now we're stuck here to decay! _

The animatronics activate as it becomes apparent that the animatronic with the missing upper head is Seryu.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi plugs his laptop into the computer mainframe to watch the security cameras in case if someone breaks into the place. So far the place gives a nostalgic vibe to it, especially when he hung out here with Sayo, Ieyasu and Mine. The animatronics on the other hand seem to be the same but more updated especially with Essie the rabbit with the outfit that consists of a blue vest, white shirt, red bow tie and blue slack pants though her rabbit ears remain still. On the desk is a music box. The phone rings causing Tatsumi to pick it.<p>

"Hello? Hello?" Mine called.

"Yeah, I'm here." Tatsumi replied to her. Mine adds an additional screen to his computer causing Tatsumi to raise his eyebrow. It reads storage room number two and it shows old and upcoming animatronics.

"Welcome to Essie's pizza place. Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in the first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, like I said before. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So lets focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Okay." Tatsumi replied as Mine adjusts her voice.

"Uh lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm suppose to read and I'll try not to sound boring. Its kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, welcome to Essie's pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Jaeger entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." She sighs.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of the children and we need o show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Now as memory serves, the characters wander a bit in night and day cause they have a free roaming mode at both. The reason being is because of there servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, now concerning your safety, the only risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Essie's pizza, they'll probably try to...force stuff you inside a suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh."

"Haha, real funny Mine. So what's with the extra screen?" Tatsumi asks.

"Oh, other animatronics or upcoming ones tend to get out of the storage room. We have Syura the weasel, Cosmina the hamster, Akame the wolf cause she's Kurome's sister, Bols the bear, and Wave the crocodile who plays jazz. We also have old ones like the decommissioned Seryu the puppy who I feel bad for cause her frontal face got ripped off by some drunk teenager, there finding a new face for her though Liver, Daidara and Nyau are completely destroyed ever since the prank of 13 where a bunch of teenagers broke in here and begun throwing pasta at people and destroying some animatronics along the way, hell, they masterbated on Essie's face and that was hard to get off. But I did hear the teens turned insane saying that they were being stalked by Essie afterwards until all four were committed in an insane asylum and later did a mass suicide. Guess guilt makes you do crazy things. " Mine explained with the color from Tatsumi's skin completely drained cause he remembered that incident.

"Also, that music box over there. Its rigged remotely to another box in the prize counter. So just , every once in a whole, switch over by the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them. Lubbock in particular. Also make sure Chelsea stays in pirates cove and if the animatronics get too close, shut the door in front of them. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Also make sure you keep that music box winding. Alright, good night." She end the call as Tatsumi knew she was joking. Those incidents at Fazbear's were myths and rumors about how kids were stuffed inside suits and made into animatronics too, almost impossible cause they were never found at all. Tatsumi drinks his water and looks at his incursio laptop at the cameras. So far in the backstage is Essie, Chelsea, and Leone standing. The music box gives an errie tune which gives an unpleasant feeling to it.

He checks the storage two to show the nearly destroyed Seryu the puppy. The top of her face is missing alongside her arm, her shirt too has been partially ripped and what appears to be...jizz stains on her chest. Next to her is the heads Daidara the bull, Liver the mouse and Nyau the cat. The rest of there bodies have been destroyed have been destroyed. Telling by the expression on there faces except Seryu's, they are in complete terror and shock.

"Damn savages...poor things, what did this place do to you?" He looks at Syura the weasel who has weasel ears and tail and wears a tuxedo which gives him a bit of a con man thing going on. He winds the music box yet again as it was waning down and goes back to...

"Wait a minute...where's Chelsea?" Tatsumi asks and looks at the cameras of the backstage but she isn't there anymore.

"What in the-" He checks at the party hall, the bathrooms, and realizes something...Tatsumi goes to pirates cover. Behind the curtains is Chelsea looking at the camera with her optic glowing. He remembered what Mine said about keeping Chelsea in pirates cover but what if the other's move? He is about to go to the backstage but hesitates. Tatsumi gulps...and goes to the backstage. Leone and Essie are still there causing him to sigh and goes back to Chelsea.

Chelsea is gone again.

"Oh no...where are you!?" Tatsumi growled in annoyance. If this a prank, it isn't funny. The animatronics are suppose to roam in the party hall not in pirates cover! He checks the cameras and finally the hall leading to his security room...Chelsea is in front of it. Tatsumi slowly turns around to see Chelsea standing in the entrance causing him to get up from his seat and run towards the button as Chelsea is about to give a screech. He punches the button causing it to close in front of Chelsea.

"Oh Jesus...oh God..." Tatsumi muttered while breathing in fear. He hears something in the halls causing him get up with his flashlight. He walks out of the security room while getting the Ipad on his desk to reveal a digital map on it in case a night watchman heads out. The camera's implemented in it alongside the music box. So far Chelsea is in the other hall and must think that Tatsumi is still inside. The sound transitions to the party hall.

"E...Essie? I think...I think you should get back to the stage now...heh..." Tatsumi goes to the party hall...

"Hey there!" A voice called causing him to jump to turn to see Essie.

"But...but...how...what's going on!?" Tatsumi cried seeing Essie somehow gaining sentience.

"How ya doing? Nice to meet cha! Are you new in town?" Essie asks Tatsumi who gulps and questions his sanity.

"K-Kind...kind of..."

"Don't think I've seen ya bef-ore, its great to see new faces around and if you like I can give a tour." She replied. Her voice is as if almost she's singing.

"Of our enchanting wonderland, complete with the doors." Essie suggested.

"There's no escaping then, who would want to leave? Its a fantastical paradise and its not make believe!" Chelsea said from behind Tatsumi.

"I'm so glad to have another member of the family!" The animatronic woman screeched.

"Your one of us now! Let me take you by the hand..." Essie notices something about Tatsumi causing her pupils to dilate and shake.

"But what is that I spy...with my robotic eye." Tatsumi backs away from Essie and Chelsea who's eyes are the same. Dilating.

"I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!" Essie observed Tatsumi in shock.

"Maybe he isn't that what he seems." Chelsea said.

"Time to investigate-"

"What's underneath the scenes!" Tatsumi runs away from the two and makes his way back to the security room. He turns around to see Essie and Chelsea slowly shrinking from his distance and turns back to avoid a few chairs in the way. Tatsumi runs to the right where the entrance to the security room is located in. Its a few steps towards it and with more, he can get back. Though he hears that the music box is almost done playing causing him to turn it on the Ipad yet again to keep that one animatronic on bay. The music has been rebooted and he runs back to his security room. Tatsumi sits on his chair as it rolls back into the wall. He hears a tap sound on his laptop causing him to jump. He looks to see Essie on the camera.

"Forgive me for being suspicious. Mischief is not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the main frame." Essie's rabbit ears lower in sadness.

"Its not that we don't trust you, we do! We love you too!" Her ears erect in happiness and Essie closes her eyes and reopens them.

"Its just here at Essie's..." Essie chuckles.

"We have a few rules...AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS. WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS." The animatronic said with wrath in voice. Her pupils are still dilating while smiling as if she's human.

"Now you wouldn't want that and frankly, neither would I...but sometimes to do something you have to be the bad guy...in this world we play, we hope that you will stay and we will throw the most electrifying soiree. Formal attire is required for you to take part! You've got some skin that needs to be removed before we start..." It came to Tatsumi that Mine sent him to hell, a hell that he doesn't deserve to be in. So now its up to him...to survive the night. If its this animatronics game the he'll play. In the backstage is Leone watching the camera with a saddened look.

"I'm sorry my sweet baby...I wish I should've been there..." The animatronic teared up knowing she's forced to kill others. Tatsumi looks at the screens in a determined look knowing that this is hell incarnate and he will not suffer.

* * *

><p><span>Years ago. <span>

A crying boy is seen next to the prize counter, he has green hair and wears a green shirt alongside tan pants.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A voice called causing him to look up to see a woman with blonde hair and purple security uniform.

"N-No...I can't find my guardian...and she's like my Mom..." The security girl kneels on front of the boy.

"Don't worry, we'll find her just come with me." She wipes away his tears.

"Really?"

"Yes, also...the names Aria."


	4. Announcement

**Hello fellow readers! Spartan here, I hope your enjoying Tatsumi's ****hell** **adventure in Essie's. Looking at the games, I decided to make a trilogy. Here's the list! **

**Five nights at Essie's 2: The purple girl.****Main character: Sayo  
>Animatronics: Essie, Chelsea, Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat (More to come.)<br>Synopsis: Sayo is a rookie worker at Essie's pizza which is more updated than before but what she doesn't know...the cycle continues. The equipment is beginning falter alongside Sayo's chances of survival against the deadly yet mysterious animatronics. But the animatronics are the least of her problem as she is being hunted down by another killer inside the restaurant...a killer who caused it all. **

**Five nights at Essie's 3.  
>Main character: Ieyasu<br>Animatronics: Essie.  
>Synopsis: Thirty years after Essie's closed down its door, the events that took place there have become nothing more than rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Essie's fright: The horror attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells and mysteriously vanished animatronics, Chelsea's hook, Lubbock's mask, a hand, and an old paper doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made...the attraction has one animatronic. She will come back. She always does. We have a place for her.<strong>


End file.
